


Bee Puzzled

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: CHLOÉ REALISES THE THING I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT HER FOR EVER SINCE BATTLE OF THE QUEENS.





	Bee Puzzled

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé has FOUND OUT LADYBUG’S IDENTITY.  
> But she apparently thought that remembering about the tiny bug-toy that Maribrat has is not important.  
> Like it isn’t, oh I don’t know, THE KEY TO FINDING OUT LADYBUG’S DAMN SECRET IDENTITY!?  
> IDIOTS!

“ ** _Buzz Off._** ” A yellow light washed over Chloé’s body and a small yellow bee-themed Kwami dropped into her hands.

 

It looked familiar, like she had seen this before, but she just couldn’t place it....-

 

“Thanks for your help today Chloé, we really appreciated it!” Chat Noir grinned.

 

She smiled back at him as she reached to her comb, and responded

“Why of course. I’d do it all again, minus the whole _‘mega akuma army rampage’_ thing.”

 

She handed the comb back to him, and watched as he disappeared over a wall.

 

She walked back to her room, still trying to figure out why holding Pollen in her hand felt so... odd. Like she had held something in her hand just like that once.......

 

¥§¥

 

Chloé sat bolt upright, eyes wide as she realised the answer to her question.

 

The reason it felt familiar, was because she _HAD_ done it before....

 

With a tiny, red and black-spotted Kwami with wide blue eyes.

 

A Kwami that belonged to a certain rival of hers.

 

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What? I mean, in Princess Fragrence, she literally SEES TIKKI for like, TWO HOURS. Yet she never thinks to make a connection with her OWN Kwami...?


End file.
